Lost and Found
by rocklock
Summary: Read about how Inuyasha came to find his long lost sister!R


[000FCF1B] Loading Vxd = VMM  
  
[000FCF1B] LoadSuccess = VMM  
  
[000FCF1B] Loading Vxd = vnetsup.vxd  
  
[000FCF1B] LoadSuccess = vnetsup.vxd  
  
[000FCF1B] Loading Vxd = VPOWERD  
  
[000FCF1B] LoadSuccess = VPOWERD  
  
[000FCF1B] Loading Vxd = ndis.vxd  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = ndis.vxd  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = JAVASUP.VXD  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = JAVASUP.VXD  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = CONFIGMG  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = CONFIGMG  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = NTKERN  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = NTKERN  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = VWIN32  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = VWIN32  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = VFBACKUP  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = VFBACKUP  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = VCOMM  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = VCOMM  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = COMBUFF  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = COMBUFF  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = C:\WINDOWS\system\VMM32\IFSMGR.VXD  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\system\VMM32\IFSMGR.VXD  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = IOS  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = IOS  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = MTRR  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = MTRR  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = SPOOLER  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = SPOOLER  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = UDF  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = UDF  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = VFAT  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = VFAT  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = VCACHE  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = VCACHE  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = VCOND  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = VCOND  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = VCDFSD  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = VCDFSD  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = VXDLDR  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = VXDLDR  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = VDEF  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = VDEF  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = VPICD  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = VPICD  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = VTD  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = VTD  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = REBOOT  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = REBOOT  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = VDMAD  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = VDMAD  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = VSD  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = VSD  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = V86MMGR  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = V86MMGR  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = PAGESWAP  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = PAGESWAP  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = DOSMGR  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = DOSMGR  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = VMPOLL  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = VMPOLL  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = SHELL  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = SHELL  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = PARITY  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = PARITY  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = BIOSXLAT  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = BIOSXLAT  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = VMCPD  
  
[000FCF2D] LoadSuccess = VMCPD  
  
[000FCF2D] Loading Vxd = VTDAPI  
  
[000FCF2D] LoadSuccess = VTDAPI  
  
[000FCF2D] Loading Vxd = PERF  
  
[000FCF2D] LoadSuccess = PERF  
  
[000FCF2D] Loading Vxd = VxDMon  
  
[000FCF2D] LoadSuccess = VxDMon  
  
[000FCF2D] Loading Vxd = vnetbios.vxd  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = vnetbios.vxd  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = vredir.vxd  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = vredir.vxd  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = dfs.vxd  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = dfs.vxd  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = viagart.vxd  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = viagart.vxd  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = C:\WINDOWS\SYSTEM\vshinit.vxd  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\SYSTEM\vshinit.vxd  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = ndiswan.vxd  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = ndiswan.vxd  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = ebios  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = ebios  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = vmouse  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = vmouse  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = msmouse.vxd  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = msmouse.vxd  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = dynapage  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = dynapage  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = vcd  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = vcd  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = vpd  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = vpd  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = int13  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = int13  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = enable  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = enable  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = vkd  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = vkd  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = vdd  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = vdd  
  
[000FCF2C] Loading Vxd = vflatd  
  
[000FCF2C] LoadSuccess = vflatd  
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VMM   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VMM   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = MTRR   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = MTRR   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VCACHE   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VCACHE   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = DFS   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = DFS   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VIAGART   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITFAILED = VIAGART   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = PERF   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = PERF   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VPOWERD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VPOWERD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VPICD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VPICD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VTD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VTD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VWIN32   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VWIN32   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VXDLDR   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VXDLDR   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = NTKERN   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = NTKERN   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = CONFIGMG  
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = CONFIGMG  
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VCDFSD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VCDFSD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = IOS   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = IOS   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = PAGEFILE  
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = PAGEFILE  
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = PAGESWAP  
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = PAGESWAP  
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = PARITY   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = PARITY   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = REBOOT   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = REBOOT   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = EBIOS   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = EBIOS   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VDD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VDD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VSD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VSD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = COMBUFF   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = COMBUFF   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VCD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VCD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VMOUSE   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VMOUSE   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = MSMINI   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = MSMINI   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = ENABLE   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = ENABLE   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VKD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VKD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VPD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VPD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = INT13   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = INT13   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VMCPD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VMCPD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = BIOSXLAT  
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = BIOSXLAT  
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VNETBIOS  
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VNETBIOS  
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = NDIS   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = NDIS   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = NDISWAN   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = NDISWAN   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = DOSMGR   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = DOSMGR   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VMPOLL   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VMPOLL   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = JAVASUP   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = JAVASUP   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VCOMM   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VCOMM   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VCOND   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VCOND   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VTDAPI   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VTDAPI   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VXDMON   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VXDMON   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VFLATD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VFLATD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VDMAD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VDMAD   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = V86MMGR   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = V86MMGR   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT =   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS =   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = SPOOLER   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = SPOOLER   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = UDF   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = UDF   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VFAT   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VFAT   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VDEF   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VDEF   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = IFSMGR   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = IFSMGR   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VNETSUP   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VNETSUP   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VREDIR   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VREDIR   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = VFBACKUP  
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = VFBACKUP  
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINIT = SHELL   
  
[000FCF2D] SYSCRITINITSUCCESS = SHELL   
  
[000FCF2E] DEVICEINIT = VMM   
  
[000FCF2E] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VMM   
  
[000FCF2E] DEVICEINIT = MTRR   
  
[000FCF2E] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = MTRR   
  
[000FCF2E] DEVICEINIT = VCACHE   
  
[000FCF2E] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VCACHE   
  
[000FCF2F] DEVICEINIT = DFS   
  
[000FCF2F] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = DFS   
  
[000FCF2F] DEVICEINIT = PERF   
  
[000FCF2F] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = PERF   
  
[000FCF2F] DEVICEINIT = VPOWERD   
  
[000FCF2F] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VPOWERD   
  
[000FCF2F] DEVICEINIT = VPICD   
  
[000FCF2F] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VPICD   
  
[000FCF2F] DEVICEINIT = VTD   
  
[000FCF2F] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VTD   
  
[000FCF2F] DEVICEINIT = VWIN32   
  
[000FCF2F] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VWIN32   
  
[000FCF2F] DEVICEINIT = VXDLDR   
  
[000FCF2F] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VXDLDR   
  
[000FCF2F] DEVICEINIT = NTKERN   
  
[000FCF41] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = NTKERN   
  
[000FCF41] DEVICEINIT = CONFIGMG  
  
[000FCF41] Starting Unknown (HTREE\RESERVED\0)  
  
[000FCF41] Started Unknown (HTREE\RESERVED\0)  
  
[000FCF41] Starting Unknown (HTREE\ROOT\0)  
  
[000FCF41] Started Unknown (HTREE\ROOT\0)  
  
[000FCF41] Enumerating Unknown (HTREE\ROOT\0)  
  
[000FCF41] Enumerated Unknown (HTREE\ROOT\0)  
  
[000FCF41] Loading PNP drivers of Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0000)  
  
[000FCF41] Loading PNP drivers of AOL Adapter (ROOT\NET\0001)  
  
[000FCF41] Loading PNP drivers of AOL Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0002)  
  
[000FCF41] Loading PNP drivers of Dial-Up Adapter #2 (VPN Support) (ROOT\NET\0003)  
  
[000FCF41] Loading PNP drivers of Microsoft Virtual Private Networking Adapter (ROOT\NET\0004)  
  
[000FCF41] Loading PNP drivers of Processor support (ROOT\PROCESSOR_UPDATE\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loaded PNP drivers of Processor support (ROOT\PROCESSOR_UPDATE\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loaded PNP drivers of Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) BIOS (ROOT\*PNP0C08\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Dynamic load device PCI.VXD  
  
[000FCF3F] Dynamic init device PCI  
  
[000FCF3F] Dynamic init success PCI  
  
[000FCF3F] Dynamic load success PCI.VXD  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of System board (ROOT\*PNP0C01\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loaded PNP drivers of System board (ROOT\*PNP0C01\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting Processor support (ROOT\PROCESSOR_UPDATE\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started Processor support (ROOT\PROCESSOR_UPDATE\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) BIOS (ROOT\*PNP0C08\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) BIOS (ROOT\*PNP0C08\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting System board (ROOT\*PNP0C01\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started System board (ROOT\*PNP0C01\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting HP PSC 500 (ROOT\IMAGE\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started HP PSC 500 (ROOT\IMAGE\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerating Processor support (ROOT\PROCESSOR_UPDATE\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerated Processor support (ROOT\PROCESSOR_UPDATE\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerating Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) BIOS (ROOT\*PNP0C08\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting SCI IRQ used by ACPI bus (ACPI\ACPI_INTERRUPT\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started SCI IRQ used by ACPI bus (ACPI\ACPI_INTERRUPT\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerated Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) BIOS (ROOT\*PNP0C08\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of Composite Power Source (ACPI\COMPBATT\ROOT&*PNP0C08&0000)  
  
[000FCF40] Loaded PNP drivers of Composite Power Source (ACPI\COMPBATT\ROOT&*PNP0C08&0000)  
  
[000FCF40] Loading PNP drivers of ACPI System Button (ACPI\BUTTON\ROOT&*PNP0C08&0000)  
  
[000FCF40] Loaded PNP drivers of ACPI System Button (ACPI\BUTTON\ROOT&*PNP0C08&0000)  
  
[000FCF40] Loading PNP drivers of PCI bus (ACPI\*PNP0A03\0)  
  
[000FCF40] Dynamic load device pci.vxd  
  
[000FCF40] Dynamic init device PCI  
  
[000FCF40] Dynamic init success PCI  
  
[000FCF3F] Dynamic load success pci.vxd  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of System board extension for ACPI BIOS (ACPI\*PNP0C01\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loaded PNP drivers of System board extension for ACPI BIOS (ACPI\*PNP0C01\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of Direct memory access controller (ACPI\*PNP0200\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loaded PNP drivers of Direct memory access controller (ACPI\*PNP0200\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of Numeric data processor (ACPI\*PNP0C04\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loaded PNP drivers of Numeric data processor (ACPI\*PNP0C04\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of System CMOS/real time clock (ACPI\*PNP0B00\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loaded PNP drivers of System CMOS/real time clock (ACPI\*PNP0B00\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of System speaker (ACPI\*PNP0800\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loaded PNP drivers of System speaker (ACPI\*PNP0800\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of System timer (ACPI\*PNP0100\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loaded PNP drivers of System timer (ACPI\*PNP0100\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of Standard 101/102-Key or Microsoft Natural Keyboard (ACPI\*PNP0303\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loaded PNP drivers of Standard 101/102-Key or Microsoft Natural Keyboard (ACPI\*PNP0303\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of PS/2 Compatible Mouse Port (ACPI\*PNP0F13\00000001)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting Composite Power Source (ACPI\COMPBATT\ROOT&*PNP0C08&0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started Composite Power Source (ACPI\COMPBATT\ROOT&*PNP0C08&0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting ACPI System Button (ACPI\BUTTON\ROOT&*PNP0C08&0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started ACPI System Button (ACPI\BUTTON\ROOT&*PNP0C08&0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting PCI bus (ACPI\*PNP0A03\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started PCI bus (ACPI\*PNP0A03\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting Motherboard resources (ACPI\*PNP0C02\0000001F)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started Motherboard resources (ACPI\*PNP0C02\0000001F)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting System board extension for ACPI BIOS (ACPI\*PNP0C01\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started System board extension for ACPI BIOS (ACPI\*PNP0C01\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting Direct memory access controller (ACPI\*PNP0200\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started Direct memory access controller (ACPI\*PNP0200\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting Numeric data processor (ACPI\*PNP0C04\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started Numeric data processor (ACPI\*PNP0C04\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting Programmable interrupt controller (ACPI\*PNP0000\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started Programmable interrupt controller (ACPI\*PNP0000\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting System CMOS/real time clock (ACPI\*PNP0B00\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started System CMOS/real time clock (ACPI\*PNP0B00\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting System speaker (ACPI\*PNP0800\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started System speaker (ACPI\*PNP0800\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting System timer (ACPI\*PNP0100\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started System timer (ACPI\*PNP0100\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting Standard 101/102-Key or Microsoft Natural Keyboard (ACPI\*PNP0303\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started Standard 101/102-Key or Microsoft Natural Keyboard (ACPI\*PNP0303\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting ACPI Generic Bus (ACPI\*PNP0A05\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started ACPI Generic Bus (ACPI\*PNP0A05\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting ACPI Power Button (ACPI\*PNP0C0C\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started ACPI Power Button (ACPI\*PNP0C0C\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerating Composite Power Source (ACPI\COMPBATT\ROOT&*PNP0C08&0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerated Composite Power Source (ACPI\COMPBATT\ROOT&*PNP0C08&0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerating ACPI System Button (ACPI\BUTTON\ROOT&*PNP0C08&0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerated ACPI System Button (ACPI\BUTTON\ROOT&*PNP0C08&0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerating PCI bus (ACPI\*PNP0A03\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting Intel 82810 System and Graphics Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_7120&SUBSYS_00000000&REV_03\BUS_00&DEV_00&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started Intel 82810 System and Graphics Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_7120&SUBSYS_00000000&REV_03\BUS_00&DEV_00&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting Intel 82801AA PCI Bridge (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2418&SUBSYS_00000000&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1E&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started Intel 82801AA PCI Bridge (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2418&SUBSYS_00000000&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1E&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerating Standard 101/102-Key or Microsoft Natural Keyboard (ACPI\*PNP0303\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerated Standard 101/102-Key or Microsoft Natural Keyboard (ACPI\*PNP0303\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerating Intel 82801AA PCI Bridge (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2418&SUBSYS_00000000&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1E&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerated Intel 82801AA PCI Bridge (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2418&SUBSYS_00000000&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1E&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF40] Enumerated PCI bus (ACPI\*PNP0A03\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of Intel 82801AA LPC Interface Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2410&SUBSYS_00000000&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF3F] Dynamic load device isapnp.vxd  
  
[000FCF3F] Dynamic init device ISAPNP  
  
[000FCF3F] Dynamic init success ISAPNP  
  
[000FCF3F] Dynamic load success isapnp.vxd  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting Intel 82801AA LPC Interface Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2410&SUBSYS_00000000&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started Intel 82801AA LPC Interface Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2410&SUBSYS_00000000&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerating Intel 82801AA LPC Interface Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2410&SUBSYS_00000000&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerated Intel 82801AA LPC Interface Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2410&SUBSYS_00000000&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF3F] Starting IO read data port for ISA Plug and Play enumerator (ISAPNP\READDATAPORT\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Started IO read data port for ISA Plug and Play enumerator (ISAPNP\READDATAPORT\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loaded PNP drivers of Intel 82801AA LPC Interface Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2410&SUBSYS_00000000&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loaded PNP drivers of PCI bus (ACPI\*PNP0A03\0)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loaded PNP drivers of Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) BIOS (ROOT\*PNP0C08\0000)  
  
[000FCF3F] Enumerating Intel 82801AA LPC Interface Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2410&SUBSYS_00000000&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF40] Removing Unknown ()  
  
[000FCF40] Removed Unknown ()  
  
[000FCF40] Enumerated Intel 82801AA LPC Interface Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2410&SUBSYS_00000000&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF40] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = CONFIGMG  
  
[000FCF41] Loading PNP drivers of ACPI IRQ Holder for PCI IRQ Steering (ACPI\*PNP0C0F\00000001)  
  
[000FCF41] Dynamic load device PCI.VxD  
  
[000FCF41] Dynamic init device PCI  
  
[000FCF41] Dynamic init success PCI  
  
[000FCF41] Dynamic load success PCI.VxD  
  
[000FCF41] Loading PNP drivers of ACPI IRQ Holder for PCI IRQ Steering (ACPI\*PNP0C0F\00000002)  
  
[000FCF41] Dynamic load device PCI.VxD  
  
[000FCF41] Dynamic init device PCI  
  
[000FCF41] Dynamic init success PCI  
  
[000FCF41] Dynamic load success PCI.VxD  
  
[000FCF41] Loading PNP drivers of ACPI IRQ Holder for PCI IRQ Steering (ACPI\*PNP0C0F\00000004)  
  
[000FCF41] Dynamic load device PCI.VxD  
  
[000FCF3F] Dynamic init device PCI  
  
[000FCF3F] Dynamic init success PCI  
  
[000FCF3F] Dynamic load success PCI.VxD  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of Communications Port (COM1) (ACPI\*PNP0501\00000001)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loaded PNP drivers of Communications Port (COM1) (ACPI\*PNP0501\00000001)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of Communications Port (COM2) (ACPI\*PNP0501\00000002)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loaded PNP drivers of Communications Port (COM2) (ACPI\*PNP0501\00000002)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of Standard Floppy Disk Controller (ACPI\*PNP0700\00000001)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of Printer Port (LPT1) (ACPI\*PNP0400\00000001)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loaded PNP drivers of Printer Port (LPT1) (ACPI\*PNP0400\00000001)  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of Gameport Joystick (ACPI\*PNPB02F\00000001)  
  
[000FCF3F] Dynamic load device mmdevldr.vxd  
  
[000FCF3F] Dynamic init device MMDEVLDR  
  
[000FCF3F] Dynamic init success MMDEVLDR  
  
[000FCF3F] Dynamic load success mmdevldr.vxd  
  
[000FCF3F] Loading PNP drivers of MPU-401 Compatible MIDI Device (ACPI\*PNPB006\00000001)  
  
[000FCF51] Dynamic load device mmdevldr.vxd  
  
[000FCF51] Dynamic init device MMDEVLDR  
  
[000FCF51] Dynamic init success MMDEVLDR  
  
[000FCF51] Dynamic load success mmdevldr.vxd  
  
[000FCF51] Loading PNP drivers of Intel 82801AA Bus Master IDE Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2411&SUBSYS_24118086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_01)  
  
[000FCF51] Loaded PNP drivers of Intel 82801AA Bus Master IDE Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2411&SUBSYS_24118086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_01)  
  
[000FCF51] Starting ACPI IRQ Holder for PCI IRQ Steering (ACPI\*PNP0C0F\00000001)  
  
[000FCF51] Started ACPI IRQ Holder for PCI IRQ Steering (ACPI\*PNP0C0F\00000001)  
  
[000FCF51] Loading PNP drivers of Intel(R) 82810 Graphics Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_7121&SUBSYS_71218086&REV_03\BUS_00&DEV_01&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF51] Loaded PNP drivers of Intel(R) 82810 Graphics Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_7121&SUBSYS_71218086&REV_03\BUS_00&DEV_01&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF51] Loading PNP drivers of WDM Communication Device (PCI\VEN_11C1&DEV_044E&SUBSYS_044E1235&REV_00\70F000)  
  
[000FCF51] Loaded PNP drivers of WDM Communication Device (PCI\VEN_11C1&DEV_044E&SUBSYS_044E1235&REV_00\70F000)  
  
[000FCF51] Starting ACPI IRQ Holder for PCI IRQ Steering (ACPI\*PNP0C0F\00000002)  
  
[000FCF51] Started ACPI IRQ Holder for PCI IRQ Steering (ACPI\*PNP0C0F\00000002)  
  
[000FCF51] Loading PNP drivers of Crystal WDM Audio Codec (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2415&SUBSYS_56438086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_05)  
  
[000FCF51] Dynamic load device mmdevldr.vxd  
  
[000FCF51] Dynamic init device MMDEVLDR  
  
[000FCF51] Dynamic init success MMDEVLDR  
  
[000FCF51] Dynamic load success mmdevldr.vxd  
  
[000FCF51] Starting ACPI IRQ Holder for PCI IRQ Steering (ACPI\*PNP0C0F\00000004)  
  
[000FCF51] Started ACPI IRQ Holder for PCI IRQ Steering (ACPI\*PNP0C0F\00000004)  
  
[000FCF51] Loading PNP drivers of Intel(r) 82801AA USB Universal Host Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2412&SUBSYS_24128086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_02)  
  
[000FCF51] Loaded PNP drivers of Intel(r) 82801AA USB Universal Host Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2412&SUBSYS_24128086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_02)  
  
[000FCF51] Starting Communications Port (COM1) (ACPI\*PNP0501\00000001)  
  
[000FCF51] Started Communications Port (COM1) (ACPI\*PNP0501\00000001)  
  
[000FCF51] Starting Communications Port (COM2) (ACPI\*PNP0501\00000002)  
  
[000FCF51] Started Communications Port (COM2) (ACPI\*PNP0501\00000002)  
  
[000FCF51] Starting Printer Port (LPT1) (ACPI\*PNP0400\00000001)  
  
[000FCF51] Started Printer Port (LPT1) (ACPI\*PNP0400\00000001)  
  
[000FCF51] Starting Intel 82801AA Bus Master IDE Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2411&SUBSYS_24118086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_01)  
  
[000FCF51] Started Intel 82801AA Bus Master IDE Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2411&SUBSYS_24118086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_01)  
  
[000FCF51] Starting Intel(R) 82810 Graphics Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_7121&SUBSYS_71218086&REV_03\BUS_00&DEV_01&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF51] Dynamic load device i81x.vxd  
  
[000FCF51] Dynamic init device I81X  
  
[000FCF51] Dynamic init success I81X  
  
[000FCF51] Dynamic load success i81x.vxd  
  
[000FCF51] Started Intel(R) 82810 Graphics Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_7121&SUBSYS_71218086&REV_03\BUS_00&DEV_01&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF51] Starting Intel 82801AA SMBus Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2413&SUBSYS_24138086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_03)  
  
[000FCF51] Started Intel 82801AA SMBus Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2413&SUBSYS_24138086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_03)  
  
[000FCF51] Starting Intel(r) 82801AA USB Universal Host Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2412&SUBSYS_24128086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_02)  
  
[000FCF51] Started Intel(r) 82801AA USB Universal Host Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2412&SUBSYS_24128086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_02)  
  
[000FCF51] Starting WDM Communication Device (PCI\VEN_11C1&DEV_044E&SUBSYS_044E1235&REV_00\70F000)  
  
[000FCF54] Started WDM Communication Device (PCI\VEN_11C1&DEV_044E&SUBSYS_044E1235&REV_00\70F000)  
  
[000FCF54] Enumerating Intel 82801AA Bus Master IDE Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2411&SUBSYS_24118086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_01)  
  
[000FCF54] Enumerated Intel 82801AA Bus Master IDE Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2411&SUBSYS_24118086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_01)  
  
[000FCF54] Loading PNP drivers of Primary IDE controller (dual fifo) (MF\CHILD0000\PCI&VEN_8086&DEV_2411&SUBSYS_24118086&REV_02&BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_01)  
  
[000FCF54] Loading PNP drivers of Secondary IDE controller (dual fifo) (MF\CHILD0001\PCI&VEN_8086&DEV_2411&SUBSYS_24118086&REV_02&BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_01)  
  
[000FCF54] Enumerating Intel(R) 82810 Graphics Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_7121&SUBSYS_71218086&REV_03\BUS_00&DEV_01&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF55] Enumerated Intel(R) 82810 Graphics Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_7121&SUBSYS_71218086&REV_03\BUS_00&DEV_01&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF55] Starting hp pavilion mx70 (MONITOR\HWP0503\PCI_VEN_8086&DEV_7121&SUBSYS_71218086&REV_03_BUS_00&DEV_01&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF55] Started hp pavilion mx70 (MONITOR\HWP0503\PCI_VEN_8086&DEV_7121&SUBSYS_71218086&REV_03_BUS_00&DEV_01&FUNC_00)  
  
[000FCF55] Enumerating Intel(r) 82801AA USB Universal Host Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2412&SUBSYS_24128086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_02)  
  
[000FCF55] Enumerated Intel(r) 82801AA USB Universal Host Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2412&SUBSYS_24128086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_02)  
  
[000FCF55] Loading PNP drivers of USB Root Hub (USB\ROOT_HUB\PCI&VEN_8086&DEV_2412&SUBSYS_24128086&REV_02&BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_02)  
  
[000FCF51] Loaded PNP drivers of USB Root Hub (USB\ROOT_HUB\PCI&VEN_8086&DEV_2412&SUBSYS_24128086&REV_02&BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_02)  
  
[000FCF51] Starting USB Root Hub (USB\ROOT_HUB\PCI&VEN_8086&DEV_2412&SUBSYS_24128086&REV_02&BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_02)  
  
[000FCF51] Started USB Root Hub (USB\ROOT_HUB\PCI&VEN_8086&DEV_2412&SUBSYS_24128086&REV_02&BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_02)  
  
[000FCF51] Enumerating WDM Communication Device (PCI\VEN_11C1&DEV_044E&SUBSYS_044E1235&REV_00\70F000)  
  
[000FCF51] Enumerated WDM Communication Device (PCI\VEN_11C1&DEV_044E&SUBSYS_044E1235&REV_00\70F000)  
  
[000FCF51] Loading PNP drivers of Lucent Win Modem (WDM_MODEM\LUCENT_WDM_DF\WDMMDM0)  
  
[000FCF51] Loaded PNP drivers of Lucent Win Modem (WDM_MODEM\LUCENT_WDM_DF\WDMMDM0)  
  
[000FCF51] Starting Lucent Win Modem (WDM_MODEM\LUCENT_WDM_DF\WDMMDM0)  
  
[000FCF51] Dynamic load device   
  
[000FCF51] Dynamic load failed : [000FCF51] File not found  
  
[000FCF51] Started Lucent Win Modem (WDM_MODEM\LUCENT_WDM_DF\WDMMDM0)  
  
[000FCF51] Enumerating USB Root Hub (USB\ROOT_HUB\PCI&VEN_8086&DEV_2412&SUBSYS_24128086&REV_02&BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_02)  
  
[000FCF51] Enumerated USB Root Hub (USB\ROOT_HUB\PCI&VEN_8086&DEV_2412&SUBSYS_24128086&REV_02&BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_02)  
  
[000FCF51] Loaded PNP drivers of ACPI IRQ Holder for PCI IRQ Steering (ACPI\*PNP0C0F\00000004)  
  
[000FCF51] Loaded PNP drivers of ACPI IRQ Holder for PCI IRQ Steering (ACPI\*PNP0C0F\00000002)  
  
[000FCF51] Loaded PNP drivers of ACPI IRQ Holder for PCI IRQ Steering (ACPI\*PNP0C0F\00000001)  
  
[000FCF51] DEVICEINIT = ACPI   
  
[000FCF51] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = ACPI   
  
[000FCF51] DEVICEINIT = VCDFSD   
  
[000FCF51] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VCDFSD   
  
[000FCF51] DEVICEINIT = IOS   
  
[000FCF53] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\apix.vxd  
  
[000FCF54] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\apix.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\atapchng.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\atapchng.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\cdfs.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\cdfs.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\cdtsd.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\cdtsd.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\cdvsd.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\cdvsd.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\disktsd.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\disktsd.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\diskvsd.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\diskvsd.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\necatapi.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\necatapi.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\scsi1hlp.vxd  
  
[000FCF64] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\scsi1hlp.vxd  
  
[000FCF64] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\torisan3.vxd  
  
[000FCF64] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\torisan3.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\voltrack.vxd  
  
[000FCF64] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\voltrack.vxd  
  
[000FCF64] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\drvspacx.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\drvspacx.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\cdrpwd.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\cdrpwd.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\cdudf.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\cdudf.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\cdudfrw.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\cdudfrw.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\cdr4vsd.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\cdr4vsd.vxd  
  
[000FCF63] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\cdralvsd.vxd  
  
[000FCF76] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\cdralvsd.vxd  
  
[000FCF76] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\iomega.vxd  
  
[000FCF76] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\iomega.vxd  
  
[000FCF76] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\mxlstack.vxd  
  
[000FCF76] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\mxlstack.vxd  
  
[000FCF76] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\udfreadr.vxd  
  
[000FCF76] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\udfreadr.vxd  
  
[000FCF76] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\acbhlpr.vxd  
  
[000FCF76] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\acbhlpr.vxd  
  
[000FCF76] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\mxlw9x.vxd  
  
[000FCF76] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\mxlw9x.vxd  
  
[000FCF76] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\rmm.pdr  
  
[000FCF76] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\rmm.pdr  
  
[000FCF76] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\bigmem.drv  
  
[000FCF76] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\IOSUBSYS\bigmem.drv  
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = IOS   
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINIT = PAGEFILE  
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = PAGEFILE  
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINIT = PAGESWAP  
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = PAGESWAP  
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINIT = PARITY   
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = PARITY   
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINIT = REBOOT   
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = REBOOT   
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINIT = EBIOS   
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = EBIOS   
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINIT = VDD   
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VDD   
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINIT = VSD   
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VSD   
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINIT = COMBUFF   
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = COMBUFF   
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINIT = VCD   
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VCD   
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINIT = VMOUSE   
  
[000FCF76] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VMOUSE   
  
[000FCF76] Loading PNP drivers of PS/2 Compatible Mouse Port (ACPI\*PNP0F13\00000001)  
  
[000FCF76] Loaded PNP drivers of PS/2 Compatible Mouse Port (ACPI\*PNP0F13\00000001)  
  
[000FCF76] Starting PS/2 Compatible Mouse Port (ACPI\*PNP0F13\00000001)  
  
[000FCF86] Started PS/2 Compatible Mouse Port (ACPI\*PNP0F13\00000001)  
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINIT = MSMINI   
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = MSMINI   
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINIT = ENABLE   
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = ENABLE   
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINIT = VKD   
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VKD   
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINIT = VPD   
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VPD   
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINIT = INT13   
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = INT13   
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINIT = VMCPD   
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VMCPD   
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINIT = BIOSXLAT  
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = BIOSXLAT  
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINIT = VNETBIOS  
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VNETBIOS  
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINIT = NDIS   
  
[000FCF86] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = NDIS   
  
[000FCF88] Loading PNP drivers of Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0000)  
  
[000FCF88] Dynamic load device pppmac.vxd  
  
[000FCF8A] Dynamic init device PPPMAC  
  
[000FCF8A] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\spap.vxd  
  
[000FCF8A] Dynamic init device SPAP  
  
[000FCF88] Dynamic init success SPAP  
  
[000FCF88] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\spap.vxd  
  
[000FCF88] Dynamic init success PPPMAC  
  
[000FCF88] Dynamic load success pppmac.vxd  
  
[000FCF88] Loaded PNP drivers of Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0000)  
  
[000FCF88] Loading PNP drivers of AOL Adapter (ROOT\NET\0001)  
  
[000FCF88] Dynamic load device aolmac.vxd  
  
[000FCF8A] Dynamic init device AOLMAC  
  
[000FCF88] Dynamic init success AOLMAC  
  
[000FCF88] Dynamic load success aolmac.vxd  
  
[000FCF88] Loaded PNP drivers of AOL Adapter (ROOT\NET\0001)  
  
[000FCF88] Loading PNP drivers of AOL Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0002)  
  
[000FCF88] Loaded PNP drivers of AOL Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0002)  
  
[000FCF88] Loading PNP drivers of Dial-Up Adapter #2 (VPN Support) (ROOT\NET\0003)  
  
[000FCF88] Loaded PNP drivers of Dial-Up Adapter #2 (VPN Support) (ROOT\NET\0003)  
  
[000FCF88] Loading PNP drivers of Microsoft Virtual Private Networking Adapter (ROOT\NET\0004)  
  
[000FCF88] Loaded PNP drivers of Microsoft Virtual Private Networking Adapter (ROOT\NET\0004)  
  
[000FCF88] Starting Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0000)  
  
[000FCF88] Started Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0000)  
  
[000FCF88] Starting AOL Adapter (ROOT\NET\0001)  
  
[000FCF88] Started AOL Adapter (ROOT\NET\0001)  
  
[000FCF88] Starting AOL Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0002)  
  
[000FCF88] Started AOL Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0002)  
  
[000FCF88] Starting Dial-Up Adapter #2 (VPN Support) (ROOT\NET\0003)  
  
[000FCF88] Started Dial-Up Adapter #2 (VPN Support) (ROOT\NET\0003)  
  
[000FCF88] Starting Microsoft Virtual Private Networking Adapter (ROOT\NET\0004)  
  
[000FCF88] Started Microsoft Virtual Private Networking Adapter (ROOT\NET\0004)  
  
[000FCF88] Enumerating Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0000)  
  
[000FCF88] Enumerated Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0000)  
  
[000FCF88] Loading PNP drivers of TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0000)  
  
[000FCF8A] Dynamic load device vtdi.386  
  
[000FCF88] Dynamic init device VTDI  
  
[000FCF88] Dynamic init success VTDI  
  
[000FCF88] Dynamic load success vtdi.386  
  
[000FCF88] Dynamic load device vip.386  
  
[000FCF88] Dynamic init device VIP  
  
[000FCF88] Dynamic init success VIP  
  
[000FCF88] Dynamic load success vip.386  
  
[000FCF88] Dynamic load device vtcp.386  
  
[000FCF9A] Dynamic init device MSTCP  
  
[000FCF9A] Dynamic init success MSTCP  
  
[000FCF9A] Dynamic load success vtcp.386  
  
[000FCF9A] Dynamic load device vdhcp.386  
  
[000FCF9B] Dynamic init device VDHCP  
  
[000FCF9A] Dynamic init success VDHCP  
  
[000FCF9A] Dynamic load success vdhcp.386  
  
[000FCF9A] Dynamic load device vnbt.386  
  
[000FCF9A] Dynamic init device VNBT  
  
[000FCF9A] Dynamic init success VNBT  
  
[000FCF9A] Dynamic load success vnbt.386  
  
[000FCF9A] Starting TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Started TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerating AOL Adapter (ROOT\NET\0001)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerated AOL Adapter (ROOT\NET\0001)  
  
[000FCF9A] Loading PNP drivers of TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0001)  
  
[000FCF9A] Starting TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0001)  
  
[000FCF9A] Started TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0001)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerating AOL Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0002)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerated AOL Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0002)  
  
[000FCF9A] Loading PNP drivers of TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0002)  
  
[000FCF9A] Starting TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0002)  
  
[000FCF9A] Started TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0002)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerating Dial-Up Adapter #2 (VPN Support) (ROOT\NET\0003)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerated Dial-Up Adapter #2 (VPN Support) (ROOT\NET\0003)  
  
[000FCF9A] Loading PNP drivers of TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0003)  
  
[000FCF9A] Starting TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0003)  
  
[000FCF9A] Started TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0003)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerating Microsoft Virtual Private Networking Adapter (ROOT\NET\0004)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerated Microsoft Virtual Private Networking Adapter (ROOT\NET\0004)  
  
[000FCF9A] Loading PNP drivers of NDISWAN (NETWORK\NDISWAN\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerating TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerated TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Loading PNP drivers of Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Starting Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Started Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerating TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0001)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerated TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0001)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerating TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0002)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerated TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0002)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerating TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0003)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerated TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0003)  
  
[000FCF9A] Loading PNP drivers of Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0001)  
  
[000FCF9A] Starting Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0001)  
  
[000FCF9A] Started Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0001)  
  
[000FCF9A] Starting Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0001)  
  
[000FCF9A] Started Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0001)  
  
[000FCF9A] Loaded PNP drivers of Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0001)  
  
[000FCF9A] Starting Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Started Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerating Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0001)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerated Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0001)  
  
[000FCF9A] Loaded PNP drivers of Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Loaded PNP drivers of TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0003)  
  
[000FCF9A] Loaded PNP drivers of TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0002)  
  
[000FCF9A] Loaded PNP drivers of TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0001)  
  
[000FCF9A] Loaded PNP drivers of TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerating Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerated Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = NDISWAN   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = NDISWAN   
  
[000FCF9A] Loading PNP drivers of NDISWAN (NETWORK\NDISWAN\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Starting NDISWAN (NETWORK\NDISWAN\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Started NDISWAN (NETWORK\NDISWAN\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerating NDISWAN (NETWORK\NDISWAN\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Enumerated NDISWAN (NETWORK\NDISWAN\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] Loaded PNP drivers of NDISWAN (NETWORK\NDISWAN\0000)  
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = DOSMGR   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = DOSMGR   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = VMPOLL   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VMPOLL   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = JAVASUP   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = JAVASUP   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = VCOMM   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VCOMM   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = VCOND   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VCOND   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = VTDAPI   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VTDAPI   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = VXDMON   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VXDMON   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = VFLATD   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VFLATD   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = RT   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = RT   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = SBEMUL   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = SBEMUL   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = Display1  
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = Display1  
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = VDMAD   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VDMAD   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = V86MMGR   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = V86MMGR   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = VSHINIT   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VSHINIT   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = SPOOLER   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = SPOOLER   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = UDF   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = UDF   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = VFAT   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VFAT   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINIT = VDEF   
  
[000FCF9A] DEVICEINITSUCCESS = VDEF   
  
[000FCF9A] Initing hsflop.pdr  
  
[000FCF9C] Init Success hsflop.pdr  
  
[000FCF9C] Initing esdi_506.pdr  
  
[000FCFB5] Init Success esdi_506.pdr  
  
[000FCFB6] Initing esdi_506.pdr  
  
[000FCFBB] Init Success esdi_506.pdr  
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = VMM   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VMM   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = MTRR   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = MTRR   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = VCACHE   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VCACHE   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = DFS   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = DFS   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = PERF   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = PERF   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = VPOWERD   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VPOWERD   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = VPICD   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VPICD   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = VTD   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VTD   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = VWIN32   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VWIN32   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = VXDLDR   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VXDLDR   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = NTKERN   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = NTKERN   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = CONFIGMG  
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = CONFIGMG  
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = PCI   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = PCI   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = ISAPNP   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = ISAPNP   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = ACPI   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = ACPI   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = VCDFSD   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VCDFSD   
  
[000FCFBF] INITCOMPLETE = IOS   
  
[000FCFBF] Dynamic load device C:\PROGRA~1\ADAPTEC\DIRECTCD\Cdrmmc.vxd  
  
[000FCFC1] Dynamic init device CDRMMC  
  
[000FCFC1] Dynamic init success CDRMMC  
  
[000FCFC1] Dynamic load success C:\PROGRA~1\ADAPTEC\DIRECTCD\Cdrmmc.vxd  
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = IOS   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETE = PAGEFILE  
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = PAGEFILE  
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETE = PAGESWAP  
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = PAGESWAP  
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETE = PARITY   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = PARITY   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETE = REBOOT   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = REBOOT   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETE = EBIOS   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = EBIOS   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETE = VDD   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VDD   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETE = I81X   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = I81X   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETE = VSD   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VSD   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETE = COMBUFF   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = COMBUFF   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETE = VCD   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VCD   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETE = VMOUSE   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VMOUSE   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETE = MSMINI   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = MSMINI   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETE = ENABLE   
  
[000FCFC1] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = ENABLE   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = VKD   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VKD   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = VPD   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VPD   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = INT13   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = INT13   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = VMCPD   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VMCPD   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = BIOSXLAT  
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = BIOSXLAT  
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = VNETBIOS  
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VNETBIOS  
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = NDIS   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = NDIS   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = PPPMAC   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = PPPMAC   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = NDISWAN   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = NDISWAN   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = VTDI   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VTDI   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = VIP   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VIP   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = MSTCP   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = MSTCP   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = VDHCP   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VDHCP   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = VNBT   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VNBT   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = DOSMGR   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = DOSMGR   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = VMPOLL   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VMPOLL   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = JAVASUP   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = JAVASUP   
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETE = VCOMM   
  
[000FCFC2] Dynamic load device serenum.vxd  
  
[000FCFC2] Dynamic init device SERENUM  
  
[000FCFC2] Dynamic init success SERENUM  
  
[000FCFC2] Dynamic load success serenum.vxd  
  
[000FCFC2] Dynamic load device serenum.vxd  
  
[000FCFC2] Dynamic init device SERENUM  
  
[000FCFC2] Dynamic init success SERENUM  
  
[000FCFC2] Dynamic load success serenum.vxd  
  
[000FCFC2] Dynamic load device lptenum.vxd  
  
[000FCFC2] Dynamic init device LPTENUM  
  
[000FCFC2] Dynamic init success LPTENUM  
  
[000FCFC2] Dynamic load success lptenum.vxd  
  
[000FCFC2] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VCOMM   
  
[000FCFC2] Enumerating Communications Port (COM1) (ACPI\*PNP0501\00000001)  
  
[000FCFC3] Dynamic load device C:\WINDOWS\system\serial.vxd  
  
[000FCFC3] Dynamic init device SERIAL  
  
[000FCFC3] Dynamic init success SERIAL  
  
[000FCFC3] Dynamic load success C:\WINDOWS\system\serial.vxd  
  
[000FCFC8] Enumerated Communications Port (COM1) (ACPI\*PNP0501\00000001)  
  
[000FCFC8] Enumerating Communications Port (COM2) (ACPI\*PNP0501\00000002)  
  
[000FCFCC] Enumerated Communications Port (COM2) (ACPI\*PNP0501\00000002)  
  
[000FCFCC] Enumerating Printer Port (LPT1) (ACPI\*PNP0400\00000001)  
  
[000FCFCC] Enumerated Printer Port (LPT1) (ACPI\*PNP0400\00000001)  
  
[000FCFCC] INITCOMPLETE = VCOND   
  
[000FCFCC] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VCOND   
  
[000FCFCC] INITCOMPLETE = VTDAPI   
  
[000FCFCC] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VTDAPI   
  
[000FCFCC] INITCOMPLETE = VXDMON   
  
[000FCFE0] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VXDMON   
  
[000FCFE0] INITCOMPLETE = VFLATD   
  
[000FCFE0] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VFLATD   
  
[000FCFE0] INITCOMPLETE = RT   
  
[000FCFE0] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = RT   
  
[000FCFE0] INITCOMPLETE = mmdevldr  
  
[000FCFE0] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = mmdevldr  
  
[000FCFE0] Loading PNP drivers of Gameport Joystick (ACPI\*PNPB02F\00000001)  
  
[000FCFE0] Dynamic load device vjoyd.vxd  
  
[000FCFE1] Dynamic init device VJOYD  
  
[000FCFE1] Dynamic init success VJOYD  
  
[000FCFE1] Dynamic load success vjoyd.vxd  
  
[000FCFE1] Removing Unknown ()  
  
[000FCFE1] Removed Unknown ()  
  
[000FCFE1] Loading PNP drivers of MPU-401 Compatible MIDI Device (ACPI\*PNPB006\00000001)  
  
[000FCFE2] Loading PNP drivers of Crystal WDM Audio Codec (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2415&SUBSYS_56438086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_05)  
  
[000FCFE2] Starting Gameport Joystick (ACPI\*PNPB02F\00000001)  
  
[000FCFE2] Started Gameport Joystick (ACPI\*PNPB02F\00000001)  
  
[000FCFE2] Starting MPU-401 Compatible MIDI Device (ACPI\*PNPB006\00000001)  
  
[000FCFE3] Started MPU-401 Compatible MIDI Device (ACPI\*PNPB006\00000001)  
  
[000FCFE3] Starting Crystal WDM Audio Codec (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2415&SUBSYS_56438086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_05)  
  
[000FCFF5] Started Crystal WDM Audio Codec (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2415&SUBSYS_56438086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_05)  
  
[000FCFF5] Enumerating MPU-401 Compatible MIDI Device (ACPI\*PNPB006\00000001)  
  
[000FCFF5] Enumerated MPU-401 Compatible MIDI Device (ACPI\*PNPB006\00000001)  
  
[000FCFF5] Enumerating Crystal WDM Audio Codec (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2415&SUBSYS_56438086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_05)  
  
[000FCFF5] Enumerated Crystal WDM Audio Codec (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2415&SUBSYS_56438086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_05)  
  
[000FCFF5] Loaded PNP drivers of Crystal WDM Audio Codec (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2415&SUBSYS_56438086&REV_02\BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_05)  
  
[000FCFF5] Loaded PNP drivers of MPU-401 Compatible MIDI Device (ACPI\*PNPB006\00000001)  
  
[000FCFF5] Loaded PNP drivers of Gameport Joystick (ACPI\*PNPB02F\00000001)  
  
[000FCFF5] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCFF5] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCFF5] Loading PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF6] Loaded PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF6] Starting Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF6] Started Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF6] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF6] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF6] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCFF6] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCFF6] Loading PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel DRM Descrambler Filter (SW\{EEC12DB6-AD9C-4168-8658-B03DAEF417FE}\{ABD61E00-9350-47E2-A632-4438B90C6641})  
  
[000FCFF6] Loaded PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel DRM Descrambler Filter (SW\{EEC12DB6-AD9C-4168-8658-B03DAEF417FE}\{ABD61E00-9350-47E2-A632-4438B90C6641})  
  
[000FCFF6] Starting Microsoft Kernel DRM Descrambler Filter (SW\{EEC12DB6-AD9C-4168-8658-B03DAEF417FE}\{ABD61E00-9350-47E2-A632-4438B90C6641})  
  
[000FCFF6] Started Microsoft Kernel DRM Descrambler Filter (SW\{EEC12DB6-AD9C-4168-8658-B03DAEF417FE}\{ABD61E00-9350-47E2-A632-4438B90C6641})  
  
[000FCFF6] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF6] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF7] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel DRM Descrambler Filter (SW\{EEC12DB6-AD9C-4168-8658-B03DAEF417FE}\{ABD61E00-9350-47E2-A632-4438B90C6641})  
  
[000FCFF7] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel DRM Descrambler Filter (SW\{EEC12DB6-AD9C-4168-8658-B03DAEF417FE}\{ABD61E00-9350-47E2-A632-4438B90C6641})  
  
[000FCFF7] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCFF7] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCFF7] Loading PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel GS Wavetable Synthesizer (SW\{6C1B9F60-C0A9-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF7] Loaded PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel GS Wavetable Synthesizer (SW\{6C1B9F60-C0A9-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF7] Starting Microsoft Kernel GS Wavetable Synthesizer (SW\{6C1B9F60-C0A9-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF7] Started Microsoft Kernel GS Wavetable Synthesizer (SW\{6C1B9F60-C0A9-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF7] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF7] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF7] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel DRM Descrambler Filter (SW\{EEC12DB6-AD9C-4168-8658-B03DAEF417FE}\{ABD61E00-9350-47E2-A632-4438B90C6641})  
  
[000FCFF7] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel DRM Descrambler Filter (SW\{EEC12DB6-AD9C-4168-8658-B03DAEF417FE}\{ABD61E00-9350-47E2-A632-4438B90C6641})  
  
[000FCFF7] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel GS Wavetable Synthesizer (SW\{6C1B9F60-C0A9-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF7] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel GS Wavetable Synthesizer (SW\{6C1B9F60-C0A9-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF7] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCFF7] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCFF7] Loading PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Loaded PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Starting Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Started Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel DRM Descrambler Filter (SW\{EEC12DB6-AD9C-4168-8658-B03DAEF417FE}\{ABD61E00-9350-47E2-A632-4438B90C6641})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel DRM Descrambler Filter (SW\{EEC12DB6-AD9C-4168-8658-B03DAEF417FE}\{ABD61E00-9350-47E2-A632-4438B90C6641})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel GS Wavetable Synthesizer (SW\{6C1B9F60-C0A9-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel GS Wavetable Synthesizer (SW\{6C1B9F60-C0A9-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCFF8] Loading PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Splitter (SW\{2F412AB5-ED3A-4590-AB24-B0CE2AA77D3C}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Loaded PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Splitter (SW\{2F412AB5-ED3A-4590-AB24-B0CE2AA77D3C}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Starting Microsoft Kernel Audio Splitter (SW\{2F412AB5-ED3A-4590-AB24-B0CE2AA77D3C}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Started Microsoft Kernel Audio Splitter (SW\{2F412AB5-ED3A-4590-AB24-B0CE2AA77D3C}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel DRM Descrambler Filter (SW\{EEC12DB6-AD9C-4168-8658-B03DAEF417FE}\{ABD61E00-9350-47E2-A632-4438B90C6641})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel DRM Descrambler Filter (SW\{EEC12DB6-AD9C-4168-8658-B03DAEF417FE}\{ABD61E00-9350-47E2-A632-4438B90C6641})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel GS Wavetable Synthesizer (SW\{6C1B9F60-C0A9-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel GS Wavetable Synthesizer (SW\{6C1B9F60-C0A9-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Splitter (SW\{2F412AB5-ED3A-4590-AB24-B0CE2AA77D3C}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Splitter (SW\{2F412AB5-ED3A-4590-AB24-B0CE2AA77D3C}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCFF8] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FCFF8] Loading PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel DLS Synthesizer (SW\{8C07DD50-7A8D-11D2-8F8C-00C04FBF8FEF}\DMUSIC)  
  
[000FCFF8] Loaded PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel DLS Synthesizer (SW\{8C07DD50-7A8D-11D2-8F8C-00C04FBF8FEF}\DMUSIC)  
  
[000FCFF8] Starting Microsoft Kernel DLS Synthesizer (SW\{8C07DD50-7A8D-11D2-8F8C-00C04FBF8FEF}\DMUSIC)  
  
[000FCFF9] Started Microsoft Kernel DLS Synthesizer (SW\{8C07DD50-7A8D-11D2-8F8C-00C04FBF8FEF}\DMUSIC)  
  
[000FCFF9] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF9] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF9] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel DRM Descrambler Filter (SW\{EEC12DB6-AD9C-4168-8658-B03DAEF417FE}\{ABD61E00-9350-47E2-A632-4438B90C6641})  
  
[000FCFF9] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel DRM Descrambler Filter (SW\{EEC12DB6-AD9C-4168-8658-B03DAEF417FE}\{ABD61E00-9350-47E2-A632-4438B90C6641})  
  
[000FCFF9] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel GS Wavetable Synthesizer (SW\{6C1B9F60-C0A9-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF9] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel GS Wavetable Synthesizer (SW\{6C1B9F60-C0A9-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF9] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF9] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF9] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Splitter (SW\{2F412AB5-ED3A-4590-AB24-B0CE2AA77D3C}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF9] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Splitter (SW\{2F412AB5-ED3A-4590-AB24-B0CE2AA77D3C}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FCFF9] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel DLS Synthesizer (SW\{8C07DD50-7A8D-11D2-8F8C-00C04FBF8FEF}\DMUSIC)  
  
[000FCFF9] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel DLS Synthesizer (SW\{8C07DD50-7A8D-11D2-8F8C-00C04FBF8FEF}\DMUSIC)  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = SBEMUL   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = SBEMUL   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = Display1  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = Display1  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = APIX   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = APIX   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = CDTSD   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = CDTSD   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = CDVSD   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = CDVSD   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = DiskTSD   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = DiskTSD   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = scsi1hlp  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = scsi1hlp  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = voltrack  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = voltrack  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = CDRPWD   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = CDRPWD   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = CDR4VSD   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = CDR4VSD   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = CDRALVSD  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = CDRALVSD  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = IOMEGA   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = IOMEGA   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = MXLSTACK  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = MXLSTACK  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = ACbHlpr   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = ACbHlpr   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = MXLW9X   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = MXLW9X   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = BIGMEM   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = BIGMEM   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = SPAP   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = SPAP   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = AOLMAC   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = AOLMAC   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = HSFLOP   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = HSFLOP   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = ESDI_506  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = ESDI_506  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = CDRMMC   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = CDRMMC   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = SERENUM   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = SERENUM   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = LPTENUM   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = LPTENUM   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = vjoyd   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = vjoyd   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = WDMAUD   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = WDMAUD   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = VDMAD   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VDMAD   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = V86MMGR   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = V86MMGR   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = VSHINIT   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VSHINIT   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = SPOOLER   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = SPOOLER   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = UDF   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = UDF   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = VFAT   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VFAT   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = VDEF   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VDEF   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = CDFS   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = CDFS   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = CDUDF   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = CDUDF   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = CDUDFRW   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = CDUDFRW   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = UDFREADR  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = UDFREADR  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = IFSMGR   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = IFSMGR   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = VNETSUP   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VNETSUP   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = VREDIR   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VREDIR   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = VFBACKUP  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = VFBACKUP  
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETE = SHELL   
  
[000FCFF9] INITCOMPLETESUCCESS = SHELL   
  
Initializing KERNEL  
  
LoadStart = system.drv  
  
LoadSuccess = system.drv  
  
LoadStart = keyboard.drv  
  
LoadSuccess = keyboard.drv  
  
LoadStart = mouse.drv  
  
LoadSuccess = mouse.drv  
  
LoadStart = i81xdw9x.drv  
  
LoadStart = DIBENG.DLL  
  
LoadSuccess = DIBENG.DLL  
  
LoadSuccess = i81xdw9x.drv  
  
LoadStart = mmsound.drv  
  
LoadSuccess = mmsound.drv  
  
LoadStart = comm.drv  
  
LoadSuccess = comm.drv  
  
LoadStart = gdi.exe  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\SYSTEM\GDI32.DLL  
  
LoadStart = GDI.EXE  
  
LoadSuccess = GDI.EXE  
  
LoadStart = GDI.EXE  
  
LoadSuccess = GDI.EXE  
  
LoadStart = GDI.EXE  
  
LoadSuccess = GDI.EXE  
  
LoadStart = GDI.EXE  
  
LoadSuccess = GDI.EXE  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\SYSTEM\GDI32.DLL  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\vgasys.fon  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\vgasys.fon  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\vgafix.fon  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\vgafix.fon  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\vgaoem.fon  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\vgaoem.fon  
  
LoadSuccess = gdi.exe  
  
LoadStart = user.exe  
  
LoadStart = DDEML.DLL  
  
LoadSuccess = DDEML.DLL  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\SYSTEM\USER32.DLL  
  
LoadStart = USER.EXE  
  
LoadSuccess = USER.EXE  
  
LoadStart = USER.EXE  
  
LoadSuccess = USER.EXE  
  
LoadStart = USER.EXE  
  
LoadSuccess = USER.EXE  
  
LoadStart = USER.EXE  
  
LoadSuccess = USER.EXE  
  
LoadStart = USER.EXE  
  
LoadSuccess = USER.EXE  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\SYSTEM\USER32.DLL  
  
LoadStart = COOL.DLL  
  
LoadSuccess = COOL.DLL  
  
Init = KEYBOARD  
  
InitDone = KEYBOARD  
  
Init = Mouse  
  
Status = Mouse driver installed  
  
InitDone = Mouse  
  
Init =   
  
LoadStart = DISPLAY.drv  
  
LoadSuccess = DISPLAY.drv  
  
InitDone = DISPLAY  
  
Init = Display Resources  
  
InitDone = Display Resources  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\serife.fon  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\serife.fon  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\sserife.fon  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\sserife.fon  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\coure.fon  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\coure.fon  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\symbole.fon  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\symbole.fon  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\smalle.fon  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\smalle.fon  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\8514FIX.FON  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\8514FIX.FON  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\8514OEM.FON  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\8514OEM.FON  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\8514SYS.FON  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\8514SYS.FON  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\COURF.FON  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\COURF.FON  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\DOSAPP.FON  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\DOSAPP.FON  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\SERIFF.FON  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\SERIFF.FON  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\SMALLF.FON  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\SMALLF.FON  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\SSERIFF.FON  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\SSERIFF.FON  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\SYMBOLF.FON  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\SYMBOLF.FON  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\VGAFIX.FON  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\VGAFIX.FON  
  
LoadStart = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\VGAOEM.FON  
  
LoadSuccess = C:\WINDOWS\fonts\VGAOEM.FON  
  
LoadStart = DIBENG.DLL  
  
LoadSuccess = DIBENG.DLL  
  
LoadStart = DIBENG.drv  
  
LoadSuccess = DIBENG.drv  
  
LoadSuccess = user.exe  
  
LoadStart = MSGSRV32.EXE  
  
LoadSuccess = MSGSRV32.EXE  
  
Init = Final USER  
  
InitDone = Final USER  
  
Init = Installable Drivers  
  
InitDone = Installable Drivers  
  
Init = TSRQuery  
  
InitDone = TSRQuery  
  
[000FD045] Enumerating Standard Floppy Disk Controller (ACPI\*PNP0700\00000001)  
  
[000FD045] Enumerated Standard Floppy Disk Controller (ACPI\*PNP0700\00000001)  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FD10A] Removing Microsoft Kernel DRM Descrambler Filter (SW\{EEC12DB6-AD9C-4168-8658-B03DAEF417FE}\{ABD61E00-9350-47E2-A632-4438B90C6641})  
  
[000FD10A] Removed Microsoft Kernel DRM Descrambler Filter (SW\{EEC12DB6-AD9C-4168-8658-B03DAEF417FE}\{ABD61E00-9350-47E2-A632-4438B90C6641})  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel GS Wavetable Synthesizer (SW\{6C1B9F60-C0A9-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel GS Wavetable Synthesizer (SW\{6C1B9F60-C0A9-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Splitter (SW\{2F412AB5-ED3A-4590-AB24-B0CE2AA77D3C}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Splitter (SW\{2F412AB5-ED3A-4590-AB24-B0CE2AA77D3C}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel DLS Synthesizer (SW\{8C07DD50-7A8D-11D2-8F8C-00C04FBF8FEF}\DMUSIC)  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel DLS Synthesizer (SW\{8C07DD50-7A8D-11D2-8F8C-00C04FBF8FEF}\DMUSIC)  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FD10A] Removing Microsoft Kernel GS Wavetable Synthesizer (SW\{6C1B9F60-C0A9-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10A] Removed Microsoft Kernel GS Wavetable Synthesizer (SW\{6C1B9F60-C0A9-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Splitter (SW\{2F412AB5-ED3A-4590-AB24-B0CE2AA77D3C}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Splitter (SW\{2F412AB5-ED3A-4590-AB24-B0CE2AA77D3C}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel DLS Synthesizer (SW\{8C07DD50-7A8D-11D2-8F8C-00C04FBF8FEF}\DMUSIC)  
  
[000FD10A] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel DLS Synthesizer (SW\{8C07DD50-7A8D-11D2-8F8C-00C04FBF8FEF}\DMUSIC)  
  
[000FD10B] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FD10C] Removing Microsoft Kernel Audio Splitter (SW\{2F412AB5-ED3A-4590-AB24-B0CE2AA77D3C}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10C] Removed Microsoft Kernel Audio Splitter (SW\{2F412AB5-ED3A-4590-AB24-B0CE2AA77D3C}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10C] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FD10C] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10C] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10C] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10C] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10C] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel DLS Synthesizer (SW\{8C07DD50-7A8D-11D2-8F8C-00C04FBF8FEF}\DMUSIC)  
  
[000FD10C] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel DLS Synthesizer (SW\{8C07DD50-7A8D-11D2-8F8C-00C04FBF8FEF}\DMUSIC)  
  
[000FD10C] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FD10C] Removing Microsoft Kernel DLS Synthesizer (SW\{8C07DD50-7A8D-11D2-8F8C-00C04FBF8FEF}\DMUSIC)  
  
[000FD10C] Removed Microsoft Kernel DLS Synthesizer (SW\{8C07DD50-7A8D-11D2-8F8C-00C04FBF8FEF}\DMUSIC)  
  
[000FD10C] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FD10C] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10C] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10C] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD10C] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD244] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FD244] Removing Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD245] Removed Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD245] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FD245] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD245] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD475] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FD476] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FD476] Loading PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD485] Loaded PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD487] Starting Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD488] Started Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD48D] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD48D] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD48D] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD48D] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FD9CE] Removing Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FD9E9] Removed Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FD9E9] Enumerating TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0000)  
  
[000FD9E9] Enumerated TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0000)  
  
[000FD9EA] Loading PNP drivers of Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FD9EA] Starting Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FD9EB] Started Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FDA04] Starting Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FDA05] Started Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FDA16] Loaded PNP drivers of Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FDA17] Enumerating Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FDA17] Enumerated Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[000FDB28] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FDB29] Removing Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FDB29] Removed Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FDB2A] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FDB2A] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FDB2A] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FDE34] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FDE35] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FDE35] Loading PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FDE36] Loaded PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FDE36] Starting Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FDE37] Started Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FDE37] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FDE38] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FDE38] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FDE38] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FEFFA] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FEFFB] Removing Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FEFFB] Removed Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FEFFC] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FEFFC] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FEFFC] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FFAB7] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FFAB7] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[000FFAB7] Loading PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FFAB8] Loaded PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FFAB9] Starting Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FFAC0] Started Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FFAC0] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FFAC1] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FFAC1] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[000FFAC2] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00101152] Removing Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[0010115A] Removed Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[0010230F] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[0010230F] Removing Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00102310] Removed Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00102310] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[00102311] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00102311] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013D4A8] Enumerating TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0000)  
  
[0013D4A9] Enumerated TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0000)  
  
[0013D4A9] Loading PNP drivers of Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[0013D4AA] Starting Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[0013D4AA] Started Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[0013D4C3] Starting Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[0013D4C4] Started Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[0013D4CC] Loaded PNP drivers of Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[0013D4CD] Enumerating Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[0013D4CD] Enumerated Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[0013D62B] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[0013D62C] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[0013D62C] Loading PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013D62F] Loaded PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013D62F] Starting Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013D630] Started Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013D630] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013D630] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013D631] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013D631] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013EA3B] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[0013EA3B] Removing Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013EA3B] Removed Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013EA3C] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[0013EA3C] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013EA3D] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013EFD0] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[0013EFD1] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[0013EFD1] Loading PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013EFD2] Loaded PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013EFD2] Starting Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013EFD3] Started Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013EFD3] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013EFD4] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013EFD4] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013EFD5] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0013FE10] Removing Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[0013FE17] Removed Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[0014082F] Enumerating TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0000)  
  
[0014082F] Enumerated TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0000)  
  
[00140830] Loading PNP drivers of Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[00140830] Starting Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[00140831] Started Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[00140842] Starting Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[00140843] Started Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[0014084D] Loaded PNP drivers of Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[0014084D] Enumerating Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[0014084D] Enumerated Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[00140CC1] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[00140CC2] Removing Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00140CC2] Removed Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00140CC3] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[00140CC3] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00140CC3] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00142083] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[00142084] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[00142084] Loading PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00142085] Loaded PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00142086] Starting Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00142087] Started Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00142087] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00142088] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00142088] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00142089] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00146678] Removing Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[00146682] Removed Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0000)  
  
[00148A35] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[00148A36] Removing Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00148A36] Removed Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00148A37] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[00148A37] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00148A37] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00149285] Enumerating Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[00149286] Enumerated Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[00149286] Loading PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00149289] Loaded PNP drivers of Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0014928A] Starting Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0014928B] Started Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0014928B] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0014928B] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0014928C] Enumerating Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[0014928C] Enumerated Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
Terminate = User  
  
Terminate = Query Drivers  
  
EndTerminate = Query Drivers  
  
Terminate = Unload Network  
  
EndTerminate = Unload Network  
  
Terminate = Reset Display  
  
EndTerminate = Reset Display  
  
EndTerminate = User  
  
Terminate = KERNEL  
  
Terminate = RIT  
  
EndTerminate = RIT  
  
Terminate = Win32  
  
EndTerminate = Win32  
  
EndTerminate = KERNEL  
  
[0014945E] Removing Unknown (HTREE\RESERVED\0)  
  
[0014945F] Removed Unknown (HTREE\RESERVED\0)  
  
[0014945F] Removing TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0000)  
  
[0014945F] Removed TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0000)  
  
[00149460] Removing Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0000)  
  
[00149460] Removed Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0000)  
  
[00149461] Removing TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0001)  
  
[00149461] Removed TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0001)  
  
[00149461] Removing AOL Adapter (ROOT\NET\0001)  
  
[00149462] Removed AOL Adapter (ROOT\NET\0001)  
  
[00149462] Removing TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0002)  
  
[00149462] Removed TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0002)  
  
[00149463] Removing AOL Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0002)  
  
[00149463] Removed AOL Dial-Up Adapter (ROOT\NET\0002)  
  
[00149463] Removing Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0001)  
  
[00149464] Removed Client for Microsoft Networks (NETWORK\VREDIR\0001)  
  
[00149464] Removing TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0003)  
  
[00149464] Removed TCP/IP (NETWORK\MSTCP\0003)  
  
[00149465] Removing Dial-Up Adapter #2 (VPN Support) (ROOT\NET\0003)  
  
[00149465] Removed Dial-Up Adapter #2 (VPN Support) (ROOT\NET\0003)  
  
[00149465] Removing NDISWAN (NETWORK\NDISWAN\0000)  
  
[00149466] Removed NDISWAN (NETWORK\NDISWAN\0000)  
  
[00149466] Removing Microsoft Virtual Private Networking Adapter (ROOT\NET\0004)  
  
[00149467] Removed Microsoft Virtual Private Networking Adapter (ROOT\NET\0004)  
  
[00149467] Removing Processor support (ROOT\PROCESSOR_UPDATE\0000)  
  
[00149467] Removed Processor support (ROOT\PROCESSOR_UPDATE\0000)  
  
[00149468] Removing Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00149468] Removed Microsoft Kernel System Audio Renderer (SW\{A7C7A5B0-5AF3-11D1-9CED-00A024BF0407}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00149468] Removing Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00149469] Removed Microsoft Kernel Audio Mixer (SW\{B7EAFDC0-A680-11D0-96D8-00AA0051E51D}\{9B365890-165F-11D0-A195-0020AFD156E4})  
  
[00149469] Removing Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[00149469] Removed Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator (ROOT\SWENUM\0000)  
  
[0014946A] Removing Composite Power Source (ACPI\COMPBATT\ROOT&*PNP0C08&0000)  
  
[0014946A] Removed Composite Power Source (ACPI\COMPBATT\ROOT&*PNP0C08&0000)  
  
[0014946A] Removing ACPI System Button (ACPI\BUTTON\ROOT&*PNP0C08&0000)  
  
[0014946B] Removed ACPI System Button (ACPI\BUTTON\ROOT&*PNP0C08&0000)  
  
[0014946B] Removing Intel 82810 System and Graphics Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_7120&SUBSYS_00000000&REV_03\BUS_00&DEV_00&FUNC_00)  
  
[0014946C] Removed Intel 82810 System and Graphics Controller (PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_7120&SUBSYS_00000000&REV_03\BUS_00&DEV_00&FUNC_00)  
  
[0014946C] Removing hp pavilion mx70 (MONITOR\HWP0503\PCI_VEN_8086&DEV_7121&SUBSYS_71218086&REV_03_BUS_00&DEV_01&FUNC_00)  
  
[0014946C] Removed hp pavilion mx70 (MONITOR\HWP0503\PCI_VEN_8086&DEV_7121&SUBSYS_71218086&REV_03_BUS_00&DEV_01&FUNC_00)  
  
[0014946D] Removing Lucent Win Modem (WDM_MODEM\LUCENT_WDM_DF\WDMMDM0)  
  
[0014946D] Removed Lucent Win Modem (WDM_MODEM\LUCENT_WDM_DF\WDMMDM0)  
  
[0014946D] Removing WDM Communication Device (PCI\VEN_11C1&DEV_044E&SUBSYS_044E1235&REV_00\70F000)  
  
[0014946E] Removed WDM Communication Device (PCI\VEN_11C1&DEV_044E&SUBSYS_044E1235&REV_00\70F000)  
  
[0014946E] Removing USB Root Hub (USB\ROOT_HUB\PCI&VEN_8086&DEV_2412&SUBSYS_24128086&REV_02&BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_02)  
  
[0014946F] Removed USB Root Hub (USB\ROOT_HUB\PCI&VEN_8086&DEV_2412&SUBSYS_24128086&REV_02&BUS_00&DEV_1F&FUNC_02)  
  
[0014946F] Removing ACPI Generic Bus (ACPI\*PNP0A05\0)  
  
[00149470] Removed ACPI Generic Bus (ACPI\*PNP0A05\0)  
  
[00149471] Removing ACPI Power Button (ACPI\*PNP0C0C\0)  
  
[00149471] Removed ACPI Power Button (ACPI\*PNP0C0C\0)  
  
[00149472] Removing System board (ROOT\*PNP0C01\0000)  
  
[00149472] Removed System board (ROOT\*PNP0C01\0000)  
  
[00149473] Removing HP PSC 500 (ROOT\IMAGE\0000)  
  
[00149473] Removed HP PSC 500 (ROOT\IMAGE\0000) 


End file.
